The invention relates to a memory module system, a memory module, a buffer device, a memory module printed circuit board, and to a method for operating a memory module.
Conventional computers, e.g., PCs (Personal Computer), laptops, notebooks, workstation computers, server computers, etc. include in general a main printed circuit board, the motherboard, on which one or a plurality of CPUs may be provided, as well as one or a plurality of memory controllers, and one or a plurality of plug contacts for memory modules, etc.
The different components of the motherboard, e.g., the above-mentioned memory modules, the CPU, the memory controller, etc. may—for the exchange of corresponding data, address, and/or control signals—be connected with each other via one or a plurality of bus systems.
As memory modules—to be plugged into the above-mentioned memory plug contacts—appropriate SIMM or DIMM memory cards may, for instance, be used (SIMM=Single In-Line Memory Module, DIMM=Dual In-Line Memory Module) which each include a plurality of memory devices, e.g., a plurality of RAM memory devices, in one embodiment SRAMs or DRAMs (SRAM=Static Random Access Memory; DRAM=Dynamic Random Access Memory).
In a plurality of applications—in one embodiment e.g., with server or workstation computers, etc. —memory modules with upstream data buffer elements (buffers), e.g., “buffered DIMMs”, “FB-DIMMs” (FB-DIMM=Fully Buffered DIMM), etc. may also be used instead of the above-mentioned memory modules. In the case of conventional memory module systems, a plurality of such buffered DIMMs, FB-DIMMs, etc. may be connected in series in the form of a corresponding “daisy chain”.
One of the disadvantages of conventional memory module systems are the relatively high delay or latency times caused by the “daisy chain” that includes often relatively long, i.e. relatively many links or memory modules.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.